Kevin's rivalry with the illagers
Throughout his playthrough on Minecraft, Kevin has developed a rivalry with the illagers that roam the map. Following Kevin's initial attack on some Pillagers that were patrolling the exact replica of his current house near his original cobblestone house, the feud quickly escalated and eventually spiraled into a massive gang war about twenty episodes into the series. History Initial attack In "Minecraft but it's a very dangerous world", Kevin first encountered the illager mob patrolling the exact replica of his current house while he was moving his stuff from the original cobblestone house to his current seaside residence. The two pillagers (a variation of the illager mob that arm themselves with crossbows) aimed their weapons at Kevin, though did not instigate any violence towards him as he was more focused on gathering his things from the cobblestone house. Kevin had no idea who they were and branded them "creepy cult members". While collecting whatever was left in the house, Kevin eventually decided to deal with the pillagers once he'd finished moving house and crafted competent weaponry to fight them. He and Paul quickly dispatched of the pillagers, giving Kevin a bad omen, though he wasn't sure what it meant. First village raid and the death of Paul The next episode, "Minecraft but tragedy strikes", Kevin wandered into a village while exploring and unintentionally commenced a raid due to the bad omen he received for killing the two Pillagers that were loitering near his old house. During the third wave of the raid, the illagers spawned in with a Ravager, some weird creature that looks like a cross between a rhino and an illager. Kevin attempted to kill the Ravager, though he quickly discovered that it would kill him if he wasn't careful. While shooting arrows at it from a rooftop, Paul joined the fray and began biting the Ravager. Sadly, Paul would not win the fight and was brutally killed, further fueling Kevin's hatred for the illagers. Despite losing Paul, Kevin successfully fought off all the raiders and made a grave for Paul on the shores of the beach surrounding the village. After the raid, the illagers disappeared and didn't bother Kevin for a few episodes. Jungle ambush, destruction of the outpost and second village raid After a five episode absence, the illagers returned in "Minecraft but I take revenge way too far" , attempting to ambush Kevin on his way home from the End Portal, which he had just found minutes prior to their attack. After originally only spotting two in the dense jungle, Kevin quickly found himself surrounded by illagers, but managed to fight off "Robin Hood and his merry men", as Kevin put it, and insulted them for not having better things to do other than attack him and hang out in the jungle. Following the jungle ambush, Kevin returned home to sleep due to an attack from a phantom. He then ventured out during the night in an attempt to find and kill Endermen so he could obtain Ender Pearls to craft an Eye of Ender for his End Portal. However, Kevin couldn't find any since it was raining and Endermen do not spawn in the rain. During his journey, he found an Illager Outpost and proceeded to knock out a supporting beam, as well as tear down the ominous banners hanging on the sides. He camped at the outpost overnight and was attacked yet again on his way home, however the illagers had an ample amount of reinforcements this time. To combat the seemingly endless amount of illagers spawning in left, right and centre, Kevin continuously laid down lava and started many forest fires. In an effort to stop the illagers spawning, he returned to the outpost and set fire to it by pouring lava on the top floor and sprinting back to the bottom, effectively destroying the outpost. Kevin decided to head back to the village and began yet another raid, though he managed to fit in a nap, showing how incompetent the leader of the raid really was. Another instance of the incompetence of this raid was when he killed a Vindicator that was armed with an emerald. Vindicators are another variation of the illager mob that arm themselves with iron axes and run at players, though they'll sporadically spawn in with no weapons. Despite the glaring incompetence, Kevin was almost killed by Ravagers during two separate waves of the raid, though the Iron Golem intervened and killed them on both occasions. After the second village raid In the opening minutes of "Minecraft but I build a prison for my villagers", Kevin killed some pillagers that were hanging around near the village, and returned to the destroyed outpost in hopes of obtaining lava. The risk was too great, however, as multiple trees were on fire, lava was practically everywhere and illagers continued to spawn in and attack Kevin. He eventually found a ravine and retrieved lava down there, after which he tunneled out right near an illager. Kevin noted how weird it was that the illager would be there and called him a loser for having no home after it got burnt down. He then backtracked after the illager started chasing him and said that he meant "lwinner", which the illager believed. He then started chasing Kevin again after he called him stupid for falling for his trickery. While eating bread and trying to find Shit, Kevin was attacked in the treetops by another illager, most likely for calling his friend stupid. Following an unsuccessful search for Endermen, Kevin tried to find his way home after getting lost and ran into another illager that was loitering on the outskirts of a bamboo jungle. The illagers once again vanished and left Kevin alone for a few episodes following this brief encounter. Raid of Kevin's house and the Woodland Mansion fire During the period of time when the illagers left him alone, Kevin explored an underwater temple and destroyed it for his own benefit, as he decided to build his own underwater temple that would house a brewing stand so he could make potions. While gathering sand to create glass, Kevin spotted a pillager in the distance and accused him of wolf-whistling at him, having heard a whistle in a prior clip. He shot the pillager twice, killing him and received yet another bad omen. Kevin returned to his house not long after, presumably to put all his sand into his furnace to turn it into glass, though it initiated a raid since his house is considered a village due to the prison being in such close proximity to his house. Guard No. 2 and Pip helped Kevin successfully fight off the raid, and the illagers regrouped once again after a third defeat. In the wake of the raid, Kevin bought a woodland explorer map from the cartographer villager and used it to reach a woodland mansion. Upon arriving, he broke a window, entered and started ripping up the carpet that lined the mansion halls. While ripping up the carpet, Kevin heard some strange grunting noises that sounded like illagers and decided to burn a wall to see what was going on. The fire quickly got out of control and Kevin initially tried to extinguish the flames, though upon discovering that the mansion housed more illagers, he started to pick them off one by one and commented how the burning of the mansion escalated the rivalry into an out of control gang war. As the fires destroyed many flights of stairs, Kevin had to use waste blocks to get to the top of the mansion, and was successful in doing so. Once he reached the top, he repeated his destruction of the outpost by pouring a bucket of lava on the remaining mansion structure and fled the scene. He briefly returned to view the damage, wherein at least 75% of the mansion had wasted away because of the fire. While walking away from the remains of the mansion, Kevin remarked that he would try destroying the illagers with TNT next time he sees them.Category:Minecraft Category:Series